The Lost Story
by Avalya Blake
Summary: Mein Name ist Alina, bin 20 Jahre alt und lebe in Midgar, wo ich im Shinra-Hauptgebäude als Sekretärin in der Lobby arbeite. Hier erzähle ich euch meine Geschichte und was ich so Tag für Tag erlebe. (Während den Ereignissen von Crisis Core) (Reno x OC) (T für spätere Kapitel)
1. Chapter 1

**The lost Story**

_Mein Name ist Alina, bin 20 Jahre alt und lebe in Midgar, wo ich im Shinra-Hauptgebäude als Sekretärin in der Lobby arbeite. Hier erzähle ich euch meine Geschichte und was ich so Tag für Tag erlebe._

KAPITEL 1:

Es war wieder einer dieser Tage, an dem der Rang-2-SOLDAT Zack einmal wieder versuchte mit mir zu flirten… Er war in dieser Hinsicht hartnäckig, denn ich hatte ihm schon öfters einen Korb gegeben. Trotzdem war er ein guter Freund von mir und wir verstanden uns von Anfang an, als er damals vor mir stand um sich als SOLDAT-Kämpfer zu bewerben.

„Und wie wäre es mit morgen Abend?", lächelte er mich mit seiner typischen lässigen Art an.

Bevor ich ihm eine Antwort geben konnte, läutete sein Handy, welches er genervt aus seiner Hosentasche fischte. „Hey, Tseng… Ich bin gerade beschäftigt. Ich rufe nachher zurück." Und damit legte er auf, bevor er sich wieder zu mir wandte. „Also wo waren wir?"

Ich musste lachen, denn gleich würde es witzig werden. „Hinter dir", sagte ich und wartete gespannt auf das, was jetzt kam.

Er drehte sich fragend um und erschrak kurz, weil der Turk bereits hinter ihm stand und gerade sein Handy wegsteckte. „Bist du endlich fertig?", fragte dieser deutlich genervt, aber man sah ihm an, dass er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

Zack lachte verlegen und kratzte sich unsicher am Hinterkopf. „Hey, Tseng… äh,ja…"

Der Turk schüttelte seinen Kopf und wandte sich zum Gehen um. „Gehen wir. Ich will nicht noch mehr Zeit vertrödeln."

Der SOLDAT seufzte und folgte ihm widerwillig.

Ich musste weiterhin schmunzeln, widmete mich aber wieder meiner Arbeit, die aus einer Menge Papierkram bestand. Zwar war das ab und zu wirklich anstrengend, weil ich oft von A nach B rennen musste, was mit meinen High Heels, die zur Arbeitskleidung dazugehörten, manchmal halsbrecherisch sein konnte. Ich war mit dem Outfit nicht zufrieden, denn Braun war nicht meine Farbe, aber Vorschrift ist Vorschrift: Brauner zugeknöpfter Blazer, darunter ein langärmeliges weißes Hemd, ein enger knielanger Rock, braune High Heels und die Haare mussten zu einem strengen Knoten zurück gebunden werden. Aber ich hatte trotzdem Spaß an meiner Arbeit, vor allem, wenn ich mit gewissen Leuten im Gespräch war und neue kennen lernen durfte. Außerdem muss ich ja irgendwie Geld verdienen…

Nachdem ich die Unterlagen für Rufus zusammengesammelt hatte, verließ ich meinen Arbeitsplatz im Foyer und eilte in eines der Aufzüge.

Wenn man schon einige Jahre bei Shinra arbeitete, ignorierte man recht bald die freundliche Frauenstimme, die einem sagte, auf welchem Stockwerk man sich befand, sowie die Massen an Menschen die täglich hier im Gebäude ein- und ausgingen. Nur wenige Gesichter prägten sich ein, da immer wieder neue dazukamen.

Das Läuten meines Handys riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ein Blick auf das Display verriet mir, dass der Anruf aus der Forschungsabteilung kam. Man sagte mir, ich solle irgendwelche Unterlagen für Hojo ins Labor bringen. Wird natürlich gemacht.

Kaum hatte ich mein Handy weggesteckt, war der Aufzug auf der gewünschten Etage zum Stehen gekommen. Beim Verlassen erlitt ich fast einen Herzinfarkt, weil ich plötzlich von einer Person überrannt wurde. Wie bereits erwähnt: Man ignorierte so gut wie alles und jeden.

„'Tschuldigung", murmelte diese Person hektisch und packte mich an den Oberarmen damit ich nicht hinfiel, was fast passiert wäre (dank dieser verdammten High Heels…)

„Reno…", seufze ich. Seit dieser Turk vor einigen Tagen befördert wurde, musste er nun mehr arbeiten als ihm lieb war und man sah ihn seitdem nur noch im Eiltempo, was ein ungewöhnlicher Anblick für viele sein musste, denn man kannte ihn sonst nur als lässigen Typ durch die Gegend schlendern. Der Nachteil daran: Nun musste man vor ihm auf der Hut sein, da er alles und jeden umrannte…

Sofort huschte er in den Aufzug bevor sich die Tür schloss. Ich sah ihn Kopfschüttelnd hinterher. War ich plötzlich so unscheinbar für ihn? Nicht einmal ein Hallo oder Tschüss… Na ja in meiner Arbeitskleidung sah ich gleich aus wie alle anderen weiblichen Mitarbeiter hier im Gebäude. In seiner Eile wird er wohl nicht auf mein Gesicht geachtet haben… Doch bevor ich weitere Sekunden vergeudete, sprintete ich weiter zu Rufus' Büro, weil er wartete nicht gerne.

Nachdem ich dort alles erledigt hatte, verließ ich eilig den Raum und wurde von Rude (den ich fast überrannt hätte) begrüßt, der anscheinend ebenfalls zu Rufus wollte.

„Du könntest dich bald mit Reno zusammentun", schmunzelte dieser.

Ich sah ihn verwirrt an, da ich nicht wusste, was er meinte.

„In letzter Zeit eilst du auch wie er gestresst durch die Gegend", war seine Antwort.

Ich lachte, weil so Unrecht hatte er ja nicht, wie man gerade sah. „Ja… Er hat mich vorhin eh schon über den Haufen gerannt."

Er lachte. „Übrigens: Wir gehen heute nach Dienstschluss wieder in die Bar. Kommst du mit?"

„Ohne Frage!" Seit einigen Tagen war es fast schon Brauch, dass wir uns nach der Arbeit in der neuen Bar trafen um den Tag ausklingen zu lassen und dadurch sind Reno, Rude und ich zu sehr guten Freunden geworden.

Da ich es etwas eilig hatte, blieb nicht viel Zeit zum Plaudern und so verabschiedete ich mich und huschte auch schon zu den Aufzügen.

Nachdem ich die Akten von Hojo besorgt hatte, führte mich mein nächster Weg zum Labor. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten dort zu arbeiten, denn die Forschung hatte mich schon immer interessiert und glücklicherweise konnte ich so ziemlich alle Voraussetzungen erfüllen um bald befördert zu werden. Lediglich Hojo konnte einem Angst machen, aber zu meinem Glück musste ich ihn dann nicht häufig sehen, da ich mich auf die Waffenforschung spezialisiert hatte, wodurch Scarlet mein Boss war. Na ja… An ihre Lache sollte ich mich schnellstens gewöhnen. Kyahahaha! Oh Mann…

Es war kurz vor Dienstschluss als sich langsam alles beruhigt hatte. Auch im Foyer wurde es leerer und ruhiger, bis schließlich fast nur noch Angestellte und SOLDAT-Mitglieder umherstreiften.

Auch Zack ließ sich wieder blicken und sah deutlich müde und erschöpft aus, als er sich zu mir schleppte.

„Tseng hat dich wohl hart rangenommen", stellte ich amüsiert fest. Ja, ich hatte etwas Schadenfreude, weil ich der Meinung bin Zack könnte mit etwas mehr Ernst an die Arbeit gehen. Er nahm oft vieles auf die leichte Schulter, soweit ich erzählt bekomme und ich wollte nicht, dass ihm etwas passiert durch seinen Leichtsinn.

„Diese Turks sind echte Sklaventreiber…", seufzte er. „Ich muss immer die Drecksarbeit machen, während er die angenehmeren Sachen machen durfte! Die wissen doch gar nicht, was Stress bedeutet!"

(Es grenzte fast schon an Ironie als Reno plötzlich im Hintergrund wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn die Treppe hinauflief.)

„Dafür müssen sie andere Aufgaben erledigen, die genauso anstrengend sind, von denen wir nicht einmal wissen dürfen", versuchte ich Zack zu beruhigen.

Diese seufzte und lehnte sich an die Tresen.

„Willkommen bei Shinra, wo einem die Bedeutung von Stress so richtig eingedrillt wird. Ich hoffe, Sie haben einen angenehmen Aufenthalt", lachte ich und kam hinter den Tresen hervor um meinen Feierabend anzutreten.

„Darf ich dich nach Hause begleiten?", fragte der SOLDAT und schien plötzlich nicht mehr erschöpft zu sein.

„Nein."

„Warum nicht? Auf den Straßen ist es gefährlich und da ist ein Beschützer immer gut!"

Ich verschränkte meine Arme. „Nein. Hab selber Waffen." Meine zwei geliebten Pistolen mit der besten Shinra-Technik.

„Wie sieht es mit unserem Date aus? Unser Gespräch wurde ja vorhin unterbrochen." Er ließ echt nicht locker.

„Es wird kein Date geben." Wie so oft…

Nun war er geknickt. „Stehst du überhaupt auf Männer…?"

Ich lachte etwas schockiert. „Ja, aber nicht auf dich."

„Warum nicht?"

„Du bist kindisch."

„Und du unerreichbar…", seufzte er.

„Außerdem gehe ich nicht nach Hause."

Er wurde hellhörig. Wo war nur seine Müdigkeit hin? „Wo willst du um diese Zeit noch hin?"

„Ich treffe mich gleich noch mit Reno und Rude in der neuen Bar in der Loveless Chaussee bei Sektor 8."

Nun schien Zack wieder geknickt. „Ich will heute keine Turks mehr sehen… Gute Nacht…", murmelte er und wandte sich zum Gehen um.

„Bis morgen", verabschiedete ich mich und verließ das Shinra-Gebäude. Einerseits freute ich mich, dass ich ihn los bin, aber andererseits tat er mir Leid, gerade weil ich ihm so viele Körbe gab… Ich wollte ihm aber auch keine falschen Hoffnungen machen.

Ich möchte übrigens nicht wissen, mit wie vielen Frauen Zack in seinem Leben schon geflirtet und eine Abfuhr kassiert hat. War das nicht deprimierend? Irgendwie konnte er einem schon Leid tun…

Wie dem auch sei, mir leuchtete bereits bald in roter Farbe die Aufschrift „Goblin's Bar" entgegen und man hörte schon die ersten betrunkenen Leute singen und schreien.

Im Inneren war alles recht dunkel gehalten mit gedämpftem Licht und die Musik war laut. Obwohl es sehr altmodisch eingerichtet war, hatte es dennoch Stil und man fühlte sich wohl. Ich bewunderte jedes Mal die Kellner, die trotz Stress immer sehr gelassen aussahen. Ja, auch hier kannte man dieses Wort. Bei der knappen Kleidung, die die Kellnerinnen trugen, wunderte es mich nicht, dass die Gäste größtenteils männlich waren.

Ich suchte mir einen Platz an der Bar etwas abseits, da Reno und Rude wie erwartet noch nicht eingetroffen waren, was oft vorkam, aber den Turks konnte man das nicht übel nehmen, weil sie immer viel zu tun hatten.

Kaum hatte ich mich gesetzt, kam auch schon eine Kellnerin, die ich schon kannte, bevor sie hier arbeitete. Ihr Name war Katy.

„Bier?", fragte sie sofort mit einem Lächeln, nachdem sie mich als Begrüßung umarmt hatte, wie jedes Mal wenn wir uns sahen. Ich spürte bereits die grimmigen Blicke einiger männlichen Gäste im Nacken, die jetzt am liebsten an meiner Stelle wären.

„Dir auch einen schönen Tag", sagte ich gespielt verärgert.

„Sind die Turkeys heute nicht mit von der Partie?" (Sie hielt nicht viel von den Turks, besonders seit sie Reno kannte… Warum auch immer.)

„Doch. Die kommen noch. Deswegen warte ich noch mit der Bestellung."

Sie schenkte mir ein weiters Lächeln und eilte davon. Katy passte einfach perfekt in diese Bar, denn sie war tough und zur Not wusste sie, wie man mit Fäusten sprechen konnte. Ich hingegen hatte mich mit meinen Pistolen angefreundet. Wenn man bei Shinra arbeitete, gewöhnte man sich besser schnell daran, immer eine Waffe bei sich zu tragen. Der Grund war einfach der, dass die Firma nicht bei allen Menschen beliebt war und ab und zu standen Überfälle an der Tagesordnung, obwohl Rang-3-SOLDAT Kämpfer und Infanteristen auf den Straßen patrouillierten und sogar Turks hielten Nachts die Straßen sauber. Aber davon mal abgesehen, war es hier doch schön und ich liebte Midgar. Die meisten hier auf der oberen Platte waren sehr freundlich.

Es dauerte noch einige Minuten bis die beiden Turks kamen und es sich auf den Plätzen neben mir gemütlich machten. Während Rude sich nichts anmerken ließ, kam Reno daher wie ein alter Mann, so richtig mit Buckel und allem. Also wirklich ausgepowert und fertig, was auch ein seltener Anblick war. Wo hatte er seine weißen Haare und den Gehstock gelassen? Auch diesmal hatte ich mit meiner Schadenfreude zu kämpfen. Reno ist einfach so witzig…

Ich begrüßte sie und schon eilte Katy daher. Eigentlich ließ sie gerne einen dämlichen Spruch los, was Reno anging, doch dieser schenkte ihr sofort einen tödlichen Blick, woraufhin sie natürlich dem Mund geschlossen hielt. Schade, denn sie wusste, wie man den Turk auf die Palme bringen konnte, was jedes Mal für großes Gelächter sorgte.

Wie dem auch sei, wir verkündeten unsere Bestellung:

„Bier."

„Ale…"

„Rum."

Eigentlich müsste sie uns gar nicht mehr fragen, denn es war immer die gleiche Bestellung. Ohne eine weitere Sekunde zu verschwenden, sauste Katy davon. Man könnte meinen wir würden bevorzugt werden, da ich sie lange genug kannte. Aber das mit dem Rum war etwas neues, woraufhin Reno und ich Rude irritiert ansahen.

„Was? Hier haben sie den besten Rum!", erklärte er.

„Seit wann trinkst' Rum?", fragte Reno irritiert.

„Seit ich ihn hier mal getrunken habe, als ich damals mit Chelsea immer hierher kam", sagte Rude und schien in Gedanken verunken zu sein.

(Katy stellte die Getränke hin und war auch schon wieder weg.) Das mit Chelsea war eine lange und etwas tragische Geschichte… Sie war eigentlich eine Spionin von AVALANCHE, was Rude damals nicht wusste. Anfangs wäre es ihr Job gewesen eine Wanze an Rudes Handy zu platzieren, (doch dieser war ja ein Turk und dadurch konnte ihm kein Fehler unterlaufen) weshalb sie sich öfters trafen und auch lieben lernten. Dies wurde Chelsea aber zum Verhängnis, da sie dadurch Probleme mit AVALANCHE bekam. Was jedoch aus ihr wurde, wissen wir bis heute nicht. Jedenfalls mir wurde nichts weiter erzählt… Letzten endlich kam Rude hinter ihr Geheimnis und er akzeptierte diese Tatsache. Reno hatte mir erzählt, dass diese Spionin genug Gelegenheiten gehabt hätte, diese Wanze anzubringen. Anscheinend war es doch echte Liebe gewesen, aber die Folge aus der Geschichte war, dass Rude dadurch zurückgezogener und in sich geschlossener wurde.

„Prost!", rief Reno um uns wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurückzuholen und kippte fast das ganze Glas hinunter. Wie es zu erwarten war, blieb es nicht nur bei einem und recht bald darauf hatte er schon einiges intus, was an seinem Lallen beim Reden zu bemerken war. Nur gut, dass er nicht immer so drauf war…

Rude und ich hielten uns zurück, da morgen auch ein Arbeitstag war.

„Noch'nen!"

„Nein!", riefen Rude und ich gleichzeitig und schickten Katy gleich wieder weg.

Reno sah uns verwirrt an. „Was is'? Heut' brauch ich's!"

„Es ist schon spät und wir müssen morgen früh raus!", versuchte Rude zu erklären.

Daraufhin legte Reno einen Arm um meine Schultern und sagte zu seinem Partner gewandt: „Dann geh… Ich bleib' mit ihr noch'n wenig."

Ich löste mich schnell aus seiner Umarmung und sagte: „Nein, Reno, ich werde jetzt auch gehen." Schließlich wollte ich nicht als Alkoholleiche enden, geschweige denn als solche morgen zur Arbeit kriechen. Ich vertrug sowieso nicht viel.

Reno war geknickt und sah mich grimmig an. „'kay… Ich bleib' noch."

Rude und ich tauschten unsicher Blicke. Und als hätte der Rotschopf unsere Gedanken gelesen sagte er: „Keine Sorge. Nur ein Drink."

Tja… Ist seine Sache. Ich jedenfalls wollte schnell ins Bett.

„Okay aber jammere mir morgen nicht die Ohren voll", drohte Rude und gleich darauf verabschiedeten wir uns. Reno jedoch schenkte und wenig Beachtung, sondern winkte bald Katy zu sich, die mich beleidigt ansah, weil ich schon ging.


	2. Chapter 2

KAPITEL 2:

Während die meisten Bewohner von Midgar noch friedlich schliefen, herrschte im Shinra Gebäude bereits Hochbetrieb. Für viele Menschen ist es deprimierend, wenn es bei Arbeitsbeginn und –schluss dunkel ist und sie somit keine Chance auf Sonne hatten. Doch wer bei Shinra arbeitete, musste genau darauf eingestellt sein. An Ausschlafen war sowieso nicht zu denken. Man konnte bei manchen Menschen die Arbeitsjahre hier im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes von den Augen ablesen: Einfach die Größe der Augenringe ansehen.

Ich für meinen Teil konnte mit meinen Arbeitszeiten gut leben. Könnte schlimmer sein…

Als ich wieder im Foyer hinter den Tresen stand und meiner Kollegin beim Sortieren der Dokumente half, läutete das Firmentelefon. Es war Lazard, Direktor der SOLDAT-Einheit. Reno hätte schon längst in seinem Büro sein sollen, wurde mir grimmig mitgeteilt. Das hieß für mich, dass ich am Firmencomputer die Anwesenheit überprüfen sollte.

Ich klemmte den Hörer zwischen Kopf und Schulter und sah in den Computer. „Nein. Reno war heute noch nicht hier", sagte ich. „Ja, ich werde es ihm mitteilen."

Sieht so aus als hätte Reno tatsächlich verschlafen… Genervt verdrehte ich meine Augen und griff nach meinem Handy um den Turk anzurufen, doch nach mehrmaligem Läuten hob trotzdem keiner ab… Ich sprach nichts auf die Mailbox.

Zirka zwanzig Minuten später fragte Lazard noch einmal nach, doch auch diesmal musste ich von Renos Abwesenheit berichten… Kaum hatte ich aufgelegt, kam eilig Rude auf mich zu.

„Falls jemand nach mir sucht, ich geh' mal schnell Reno aus dem Bett prügeln", sagte er, zog seine Lederhandschuhe bedrohlich zurecht und wandte sich zum Gehen um, doch genau in diesem Moment schlenderte der Gesuchte auf uns zu und sah ziemlich fertig aus, als wäre er gerade erst aus dem Bett gestiegen…

„Ja, hab' verschlafen und ja, hab' doch mehr getrunken und bin leicht verkatert. Also erspart euch eure Predigt", murmelte er und lehnte sich an die Tresen und hielt sich seinen Kopf.

Ich konnte sehen wie Rude hinter der Sonnenbrille die Augen genervt verdrehte.

„Mach es dir nicht zu gemütlich. Lazard hat schon zweimal nach dir gefragt und er ist sauer", teilte ich dem Rotschopf mit, der daraufhin genervt seufzte.

Rude räusperte sich. „Gehen wir, bevor er dich nicht auch noch feuert oder dir den Kopf abreißt." Und damit gingen sie davon. Rude im Eiltempo und Reno darauf bedacht nicht über seine eigenen Füße zu stolpern…

Kopfschüttelnd verdrehte ich dir Augen, denn das war mal wieder typisch für Reno. Ich hoffe nur, dass er nicht zum Alkoholiker wurde… Andererseits war es doch Rude, der mehr Mitleid bekommen sollte, da er den Rotschopf dauernd aushalten musste… Nichts gegen Reno, aber er sollte seine Grenzen kennen.

Ich hatte einmal wieder Botengänge zu erledigen, also schnappte ich mir die nötigen Akten und lief zum Aufzug. Nach dem „Ping!" eilte ich weiter zum Besprechungsraum um die Akten abzuliefern und wurde gebeten vor der Tür zu warten, bis ich andere zum Bearbeiten bekam. Beeilt euch! Andere warten auch auf ihr Zeug! Ungeduldig stieg ich von einem Bein auf das andere und ging im Kopf meine Arbeitsaufträge durch.

Etwas weiter weg ging eine andere Tür auf und die Turk Cissnei kam heraus, gefolgt von Zack, der sie fragte: „Gehst du heute Abend mit mir essen?"

Gedanklich klatschte ich meine Hand auf die Stirn. Der Typ hatte Nerven…

Cissnei drehte sich zu ihm und antwortete nach kurzem Schweigen: „Ich habe gerade einen Auftrag bekommen. Das wird heute nichts." Was? Hatte sie ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht mit Zack auszugehen!?

„Dann rede ich mit deinem Boss, damit du frei bekommst!", sagte Zack voller Begeisterung. Na, ob Rufus darüber erfreut wäre…

„Das würde ich dir nicht raten", sagte Cissnei und wandte sich zum Gehen um. „Mit ihm ist nämlich nicht zu spaßen." Und damit ging sie weg. Recht hatte sie.

Ich verschränkte die Arme und musste in mich hineinlachen. Er gibt wohl nie auf.

Er seufzte kurz, doch dann sah er in meine Richtung, woraufhin ich am liebsten die Flucht ergriffen hätte, wenn ich nicht warten müsste... „Hilfe!", schrie mein Inneres, denn ich hatte es schon im Gefühl was gleich kommen würde.

„Versuche es erst gar nicht!", warnte ich, als er auf mich zukam.

„Ich habe doch gar nichts gesagt!", lachte er. „Was treibt dich hierher?"

„Ich arbeite… Muss auf ein paar Akten warten."

Er nickte. „Wie war es gestern Abend?"

Ich seufzte. „Reno hatte zuviel…"

Mein Gegenüber lachte. „Ich habe es bemerkt. Er sah ziemlich fertig aus vorhin. Das komplette Gegenteil zu gestern."

Nun musste ich auch lachen. Wenn er wüsste…

In diesem Moment ging die Tür neben uns auf und man streckte mir weitere Akten entgegen.

Ich nahm diese dankend entgegen und richtete meinen Blick wieder zu Zack. „Tja… Ich muss weiter."

Bevor er ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, setzte ich auch schon zur Flucht an (soweit es mit meinen High Heels möglich war… Dämliche Dinger…) Ich möchte übrigens nicht wissen, wie ich damit beim Laufen aussah… Wohlmöglich wie eine angeschossene Ente die gerade versucht wegzurennen…

Der Rest des Tages verlief recht ruhig, was selten vorkam. Ich trank meinen Kaffee und versuchte vor dem Computer beschäftigt auszusehen. In den Nachrichten wurde in letzter Zeit ständig von den Unruhen in Wutai berichtet. Soweit mir Zack erzählt hatte, war er auch schon einige Male dort mit anderen Kämpfern um die Lage zu beruhigen, was aber nie lange anhielt…

Das Klingeln meines Handys riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Es war ein Assistent der Forschungsabteilung, der mir die freudige Mitteilung überbrachte, dass meine Bewerbung bei den Chefs überzeugt hatte und ich könne alsbald meinen Job wechseln! Ich bedankte mich freudig und hätte am liebsten einen Luftsprung mit doppeltem Salto gemacht (wenn ich nicht diese unbequeme Arbeitskleidung tragen müsste…)

Natürlich erledigte ich sofort alles Nötige, damit meinem neuen Job in der Waffenforschung nichts mehr im Wege stand! Hihi! Schon morgen konnte ich mir meinen weißen Kittel abholen! Ich bin so glücklich!

Bis kurz vor Dienstschluss hatte ich alles erledigt und beschloss Katy nachher in der Bar einen Besuch abzustatten. Ich schrieb ihr eine Nachricht um sie vorzuwarnen, denn ich konnte es nicht erwarten, ihr die freudige Mitteilung zu machen.

„Warum so glücklich? Schreibst du mit deinem Freund?", überraschte mich plötzlich eine Stimme. Es war Zack, der sich gerade lässig an die Tresen lehnte.

Ich verdrehte die Augen, doch musste weiterhin grinsen. „Ich habe keinen Freund. Nein, ich werde ab morgen in der Forschungsabteilung arbeiten", sagte ich begeistert und voller Stolz.

Zack riss die Augen auf. „Tatsächlich? Wurde ja Zeit!", rief er freudig, aber setzte gleich darauf ein gespielt trauriges Gesicht auf. „Dann sehe ich dich ja seltener…"

Ich seufzte. Das musste ja kommen.

Er lächelte wieder. „Schon gut. Wirst du dann heute Abend eine Party machen?"

„Nein… Ich will morgen nicht besoffen dort erscheinen…" Daraufhin sah er mich schmollend an, woraufhin ich wieder seufzte. „Aber ein Gläschen werde ich mir gönnen." Ich kannte sein Schmollen bereits. „Du darfst natürlich mitgehen."

Daraufhin grinste er mich wie ein Honigkuchen an. Wie ein kleines Kind das gerade Geschenke bekam.

Ich kam hinter den Tresen hervor um endlich zu gehen, doch kassierte vorher eine plötzliche Umarmung vom SOLDAT, die etwas schmerzhaft war… Er sollte echt lernen seine Kraft zu zügeln… Au… Das wird morgen blaue Flecken geben.

Wenige Minuten später betraten wir die Bar und wurden auch schon von Katy mit einer großen Flasche Sekt in der Hand begrüßt. Ihr Blick veränderte sich bald darauf von fröhlich auf verwundert. „Nanu? Wo sind denn die zwei Turkeys? Feierst du heute mit deinem Freund alleine?"

Sofort lief ich rot an, versuchte aber meine Miene nicht zu verziehen. „Zack ist nicht mein Freund… Und nein, heute ohne die zwei Turks." Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt nicht daran gedacht den zwei von meiner Beförderung zu berichten. Werde ich morgen nachholen müssen.

Katy führte uns zu zwei freien Plätzen etwas weiter hinten im Raum. „Der Rotschopf hat gestern ziemlich viel runtergekippt, also dachte ich, ich hole die große Flasche hervor… Aber ist wahrscheinlich auch besser so, weil ich habe den Schnuller nicht gefunden für das Baby…", sie seufzte. „Der hat mir gestern ordentlich die Ohren voll gejammert. Ich war kurz davor ihn rauszuschmeißen."

Zack musste lachen und ich versuchte mir ihre Aussage bildlich vorzustellen. Ich war kurz davor meine Hand auf die Stirn zu klatschen… Also ich bezweifle, dass sich Katy und Reno jemals vertragen werden.

Als sich Zack wieder einfand sagte er: „Keine Sorge, Süße. Wir werden die Flasche auch ohne ihn leer bekommen." Daraufhin warf er ihr sein charmantestes Lächeln zu.

Ich verdrehte die Augen und hätte ihm am liebsten einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf gegeben, was ihm manchmal nicht schaden würde.

Katy schenkte uns schnell ein und warf Zack daraufhin einen gefährlichen Blick zu, den ich nur zu gut kannte, und sagte: „Pass mal auf, Rang-2-Cassanova: Wenn du nicht ein Freund von ihr wärst, hätte ich dich jetzt aus dem Lokal geprügelt."

Ich musste mir ein Lachen unterdrücken. Ja ja, so war sie… Nun hatte sie einen weiteren Freund fürs Leben gefunden…

Dann ging sie stolzierend davon, nachdem sie Zack einen weiteren missachtenden Blick schenkte.

Zack ignorierte das und ihre Aussage und nahm sein Glas in die Hand. „Auf deinen neuen Job!"

Auch ich nahm mein Glas und stieß mit ihm an. „Prost."

Nach dem zweiten Glas sagte ich: „Das reicht jetzt. Ich will nicht betrunken sein…"

„Dein Ernst? Das Bisschen macht doch nichts aus!"

„Ich habe nichts im Magen…", gestand ich. Ich hatte nie etwas im Magen… Nur einen Kaffe.

„Dann bestellen wir etwas!", schlug Zack vor und rief nach Katy, die noch immer nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen war. „Ich lade dich ein!"

„Nein…", murmelte ich. Mir wurde das unangenehm, denn ich wollte von niemandem eingeladen werden. Das war so eine Macke von mir.

„Doch!"

Schon kam die Kellnerin herangesaust und nahm die Bestellung von Zack auf. Natürlich schenkte sie ihm weiterhin einen tödlichen Blick.

Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, als ein paar belegte Brötchen vor uns lagen, die wahrlich köstlich aussahen und innerlich lobte ich den Laden für die Schnelligkeit, oder lag das an Katy weil sie mich bevorzugte?

Nach ein paar Bissen und Gläser Sekt meinte Zack plötzlich: „Jetzt habe ich doch ein Date mit dir!"

Diese Aussage ließ mich genervt schnaufen und ich unterdrückte den Drang schon wieder die Augen zu verdrehen. „Wenn du meinst…" Ich hatte schon keine Lust mehr ihm zu widersprechen, da ich gegen eine Mauer reden würde.

Kurze Zeit später kassierte ich einen schockierten Blick von meinem Gegenüber mit den Worten: „Sag' bloß du bist schon voll?!"

Ich lehnte mich etwas verlegen zurück und hielt meinen Bauch. „Ich bin es nicht gewohnt so viel zu essen…" Oder besser gesagt überhaupt zu essen…

Zack sah mich misstrauisch an. „Bist du etwa… Magersüchtig?"

Nun war ich es, die ihn geschockt ansah. „Bist du dumm oder so?! Nein!" (Nur mal so am Rande: Zack hatte schon einiges mehr getrunken.)

Er lachte kurz auf.

„Idiot…", murmelte ich und verschränkte meine Arme. Ich hoffe, er endet nicht wie Reno, wenn er weiter so schnell trinkt. Ich hatte nämlich keine Lust ihn nach Hause zu schleppen… Dürfen SOLDAT-Kämpfer überhaupt Alkohol trinken? Sollte ich morgen mal recherchieren.

Mit steigendem Alkoholspiegel häuften sich die Flirtversuche von Zack und ich verzweifelte immer mehr daran, ihn davon abzuhalten… Auch ich entschied mich zwei Gläschen mehr zu trinken, damit ich keinen Nervenzusammenbruch bekam.

„Nein scheint dein Lieblingswort zu sein", stellte er irgendwann schmollend fest.

„Zack…", seufzte ich und blickte auf die Uhr, die mir verriet, dass ich schon längst im Bett liegen sollte… Außerdem begann ich langsam den Alkohol zu spüren.

„Ich werde dich begleiten. Das gehört auch zu einem Date!", rief Zack. Ich bin nicht taub, du Depp.

„Tu' was du nicht lassen kannst", seufzte ich und stand auf.

Zu meiner Überraschung war er auf dem Nachhauseweg sehr ruhig, was mich wunderte. Ob das vom Alkohol kam?

Als wir vor meiner Wohnungstür standen verabschiedete ich mich von ihm und bedankte mich für das Essen. Ich versuchte freundlich zu bleiben, trotz meiner kaputten Nerven.

Ich erkannte auch, dass er über etwas nachzudenken schien, was ich mir bei seinem Alkoholpegel kaum vorstellen konnte, doch bevor ich einen weiteren Gedanken fassen konnte, war er mir plötzlich unangenehm nahe, was mich etwas zurückschrecken ließ. So nah hatte ich auch noch nie seine makoblauen Augen gesehen… Was erwartete er von mir? Aber so schön sie auch waren, er war mir eindeutig zu nahe, wodurch ich den Drang unterdrücken musste zu meiner Pistole zu greifen.

„Zack, ich habe eine Waffe bei mir und ich habe keine Angst sie zu benutzen und schon gar nicht gegen einen SOLDAT welcher Art auch immer", drohte ich, aber mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, um meine Unsicherheit zu unterdrücken.

Dies schien er verstanden zu haben und ging enttäuscht einen Schritt zurück. Er war wirklich wie ein offenes Buch.

Ich jedoch fühlte ich mich etwas wohler und konnte beruhigt tief durchatmen.

„Tut mir Leid… Ein Versuch war es wert", lächelte er und wandte sich zum Gehen um. „Schlaf gut."

Ich winkte ihm kurz hinterher, bevor ich schließlich mein Zuhause betreten konnte.


	3. Chapter 3

KAPITEL 3:

Voller Stolz bewunderte ich mich in der Spiegelung einer Tür am Gang zur Forschungsabteilung, wo ab heute mein neuer Arbeitsplatz war. Der weiße Kittel stand mir echt gut! Meine langen braunen Haare konnte ich nun offen tragen, was mir wesentlich lieber war, da ich der Meinung bin ich sähe so besser aus und nicht wie eine strenge Lehrerin. Endlich hatte sich das lange Warten ausgezahlt!

„Wen haben wir denn da?", kam es plötzlich hinter mir. In der Spiegelung sah ich etwas Rotes, das nur von den Haaren Renos kommen konnte. Ich wandte mich lächelnd um.

Er ging mit einem Grinsen auf mich zu und sagte: „Im Foyer hatte man mir gesagt, du arbeitest dort nicht mehr." (Es war so schön das zu hören.) „Wann wolltest es mir sagen?", fragte er gespielt geschockt.

Mein Grinsen hatte sich übrigens schon in mein Gesicht eingebrannt. „Hätte ich das tun sollen?"

„Ja! Hab' fast nen Herzinfarkt bekommen! Dachte du wärst abgehauen…" Nun spielte er den Schmollenden.

Ich verschränkte die Arme. „Letztens hast du mich auch nicht beachtet, als du mich umgerannt hast…"

Er sah mich verwundert an. „Oh… Du warst das? Tut mir leid…"

Ich musste über seine süße Art lachen. „Außerdem hätte ich dir das gesagt, wenn ich abgehauen wäre."

„Okay… Ähm wollte dich fragen, ob du Lust hättest auf nen Pokerabend mit Rude und mir. Dann könnten wir gleich deine Beförderung feiern."

„Bitte nicht!", rief ich geschockt, was ihn verwundern ließ. „Ich meine keine Party. Pokern: Ja, aber keine Feier… Ich habe gestern schon mit Zack ein bisschen gefeiert. Das reichte mir…"

Nun verschränkte Reno die Arme und sah mich etwas beleidigt an. „Wieso wusste er es schon und ich nicht… also Rude und ich…?"

„Tut mir leid…", sagte ich und wunderte mich, weil ich mir nicht gedacht hätte, dass er darüber böse sein konnte…

Reno legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter. „Schon gut. Also… wo können wir pokern? Bei mir und bei Rude könnte es ziemlich eng werden…" Daraufhin ging er nachdenklich einige Schritte auf und ab.

„Wie wäre es bei mir?", schlug ich achselzuckend vor. Zugegebener Maßen würde ich aber schon gerne wissen, wie ein Turk so lebt…

Er schenkte mir ein Lächeln. „Das wäre toll!"

„Aber für Essen müsst ihr selber sorgen." Ja, mein Kühlschrank ist leer. Hätte auch keinen Sinn ihn großartig zu füllen, da ich gerade einmal zum Schlafen daheim bin.

„'kay. Dann sag' ich Rude Bescheid. Ich ruf' dich nachher an."

„Geht klar."

Reno winkte mir noch zu und ging davon. Da fiel mir ein: Ich habe noch nie jemanden zu mir eingeladen… Sieht es bei mir überhaupt ordentlich aus? Oje… Ich hoffe mir bleiben Peinlichkeiten erspart… Sollte ich trotzdem Essen kaufen? Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, was die beiden essen… Sollte ich Reno schnell eine Nachricht schreiben? Ich hätte später eine kurze Pause um schnell einkaufen zu gehen… Eilig holte ich mein Handy hervor und tippte eine Nachricht, da der Turk schon in eines der Aufzüge verschwunden ist.

Genau in diesem Moment rempelte mich jemand an… Hatte denn keiner hier Augen im Kopf?!

„Sorry!", sagte die männliche Stimme hektisch zu der ich mich daraufhin wandte. „Zack!"

„Hey! Gut siehst du aus! Bin in Eile!"

„Was du nicht sagst… Was ist los?", fragte ich besorgt.

Er packte mich an meinen Oberarmen und grinste mich wie ein Verrückter an. „Ich bin ab heute Rang-1-SOLDAT!"

Ich brauchte eine Sekunde… „Ernsthaft?!" Ne, ernsthaft?!

„JA! Ich hole mir jetzt meine neue Uniform ab!"

Daraufhin ertönte hinter Zack eine tiefe und ruhige Stimme: „Hör auf hier rumzutrödeln!" Und das kam von niemand geringerem als Sephiroth.

Zack ließ mich los und stellte sich kerzengerade neben mich hin, wie es sich für einen SOLDAT gehörte.

Elegant wie er war, ging Sephiroth auf uns zu. Es ist übrigens eine Seltenheit ihn überhaupt zu sehen. Was trieb er immer, dass er so gut wie nie gesehen wurde? Erst jetzt, wo er vor uns stand bemerkte ich, wie groß er wirklich war. Seine gesamte Ausstrahlung ließ mich soweiso etwas zurückschrecken.

„Alina, du kommst gerade Recht. Glückwunsch zum neuen Job. Ich hoffe du kannst deinem Freund etwas über die Materia Fusionen erklären, die er ab nun braucht."

Ähm… Woher weiß er das wegen meiner Arbeit? Ich ließ ihn aber nicht warten und antwortete: „Natürlich." Ohne großartig um den heißen Brei zu reden.

„Sehr gut. Ich erwarte dich gleich wieder, Zack." Klang in meinen Ohren wie eine Drohung… Er war ein echt mysteriöser Typ… Daraufhin verließ er uns und verschwand in den Besprechungsraum einige Meter weg von uns.

Juhu! Mein erster Auftrag! Und der kam direkt von Sephiroth! Um ihn nicht zu enttäuschen werde ich natürlich mein Bestes geben!

Ich hielt mich davon ab nach meiner Pistole zu greifen und… egal. Ich zweifelte gerade sehr daran, ob sich Zack nur so doof stellte, oder ob das mit den Materia wirklich so schwer war… Es ist doch das einfachste der Welt! Materia zu fusionieren ist doch so kinderleicht! Ich wette, sogar Babys können das! Okay das war übertrieben…

„Bist du wirklich so doof?"

(Ich erspare euch die Einzelheiten und setze etwas später an.)

„Puh… Ist jetzt alles klar?", fragte ich zögernd und sah Zack verunsichert an.

„… Ja, ich glaube schon…"

Ich warf meinem Gegenüber einen tödlichen Blick zu. Er GLAUBT?!

„Alles kapiert!" Er schenkte mir ein Lächeln.

„Dann ist ja gut… Ich glaube du solltest schnellstens zu Sephiroth gehen bevor er dir noch den Kopf abreißt, weil du ihn so lange hast warten lassen…"

Zack stimmte mir zu, bedankte sich und rannte auch schon los.

Meine Pause konnte ich nun auch streichen… Denn diese ist inzwischen schon längst vorbei. Ich sah nervös auf mein Handy um die Antwort von Reno zu lesen bezüglich des Essens. Sehr gut. Sie aßen in der Kantine und ich musste nichts kaufen. Puh…

Kurz nach Dienstschluss eilte ich zum Eingang um auf die zwei Turks zu warten. Ich bezweifelte, dass sie wussten wo ich wohne, obwohl… bei Shinra sollte es keinem wundern, wenn das Gegenteil der Fall wäre. Ich freute mich wirklich schon aufs Pokern, obwohl ich nicht gerade ein Profi war, aber Hauptsache wir hatten Spaß und konnten uns von der Arbeit ablenken.

Recht bald kam Rude mit einem großen Silberkoffer auf mich zu und gratulierte mich ebenfalls zu meinem neuen Job. Woher wussten alle davon? Na ja, er wusste es mit ziemlicher Sicherheit von Reno.

„Danke", sagte ich verlegen. „Was ist in diesem Koffer?"

„Alles fürs Pokern. Jetons, Karten und was man so braucht." Interessant.

Kurz darauf kam auch Reno zu uns und sah wesentlich aufgeweckter aus als in letzter Zeit. „Auf geht's!"

Als wir bei meiner Wohnung waren hoffte ich, dass diese präsentabel war. Sie bestand aus drei Räumen: Wohnzimmer und Küche, Schlafzimmer und Badezimmer. Also für meine Verhältnisse genau passend. Auch die Einrichtung war sehr schlicht.

„Hätte mir ne Luxuswohnung erwartet", meinte Reno und nahm auch schon am Küchentisch Platz.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich deine Erwartungen nicht erfüllen konnte", gab ich zurück.

Rude begann alles vorzubereiten und gab keinen Kommentar ab.

Nach kurzem Überlegen fragte der Rotschopf: „Was kannst du zu Trinken anbieten?"

„Bier und Wasser." Ja, Essen war keines vorhanden, aber Hauptsache ich hatte Bier… Ich sollte mir ernsthafte Gedanken darüber machen.

Wie aus einem Mund kam es von den Turks: „Bier!" Okay… kein Kommentar.

Ich muss wahrscheinlich nicht erwähnen, dass es den Abend über nicht bei einem blieb, aber heute war Reno sehr anständig, was mich aufatmen ließ, wenn ich so an vorgestern dachte.

„AH! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", rief Reno und schmiss verärgert die Karten auf den Tisch.

Ich lehnte mich genervt zurück und hätte am liebsten das gleiche getan.

Rude ließ ein böses Lächeln von sich und kassierte die letzten Jetons ein. Nur zur Info: Er hat jedes Mal gewonnen…

„Frag' mich bitte nie wieder, ob ich jemals wieder mit dir pokern will!", drohte Reno und trank grimmig einen kräftigen Schluck Bier.

„Leute! So schön es auch war! Ich werde langsam gehen", sagte Rude zufrieden und stand auf. Mir war gar nicht aufgefallen, wie spät es schon war.

Reno und ich halfen ihm die Sachen wegzuräumen und ab und zu war vom Rotschopf ein Fluchen zu hören. Er konnte wirklich nachtragend sein… Reg' dich ab! War nur ein Spiel!

„Ich hab noch ne volle Flasche. Werd' dich wohl noch etwas quälen", meinte Reno an mich gerichtet.

„Mach doch…", lachte ich. „Du kannst dich dann selber unterhalten, während ich schlafen gehe. Aber bitte sei leise, weil ich muss früh raus." Natürlich hoffte ich, dass auch er sich bald aus dem Staub machte… Ich traute ihm nicht.

„Alles klar", schmunzelte er.

Schließlich griff Rude nach seinem Sakko und nahm seinen Koffer in die Hand bevor er zur Tür ging. „Gute Nacht und habt noch viel Spaß", lächelte er und schenkte mir einen eindeutigen Blick als ich ihm die Tür aufmachte.

Ich verdrehte die Augen und wünschte ihm auch eine gute Nacht, nachdem ich ihm einen leichten Schlag auf den Oberarm gab und bald darauf hinter ihm die Tür wieder schloss.

„Wenn wir mit echtem Geld gespielt hätten, wären wir jetzt pleite…", seufzte Reno während ich die leeren Flaschen wegräumte und bestätigte seine Aussage mit einem Nicken. Ich war sowieso nie gut beim Pokern…

„Weiß zwar nich' wie's dir geht, aber ich hab' Hunger…", seufzte der Rotschopf und starrte nachdenklich in die Luft. Mir bereitete das Unbehagen…

„Das ist schlecht…", sagte ich und setzte mich ihm gegenüber, woraufhin er mich fragend ansah. Er lehnte sich vor mit der Frage „Warum?".

„Hab' kein Essen hier…", gestand ich murmelnd mit einem entschuldigenden Blick.

Reno sah mich einige Sekunden skeptisch an, stand auf und ging zum Kühlschrank. „So schlimm kann's doch nich' sein."

Nachdem er die Kühlschranktür öffnete, konnte ich ein sehr verwundertes Gesicht sehen.

Ich stand schmunzelnd auf und verschränkte die Arme, als ich kurz darauf neben ihm stand.

Er sah mich unsicher an. „Hunger?"

„Nee… Ich gehe sowieso gleich schlafen."

„Hmm…" Er überlegte kurz. „Soll ich etwas beim Bahnhof kaufen? Die hätten noch offen." Er sah auf die Uhr.

„Nein, brauchst du nicht."

„Doch. Ich werde dir etwas Leckeres kochen damit du gut schläfst."

„Das nennt man Schlafmittel…"

Er ignorierte meine Aussage und griff nach seinem Sakko. „Bin gleich wieder da!"

Kannte hier denn keiner die Bedeutung des Wortes „Nein"?!

Ich seufzte, setzte mich wieder und trank einen Schluck von meinem Bier. Es dauerte etwas, bis Reno schließlich mit einer Tüte zurückkam und sofort die nötigen Utensilien fürs Kochen vorbereitete, nachdem er meine Schubladen und Küchenschränke durchsuchte, weil ich selber nicht einmal wusste, wo genau alles war (weil ich ja nie koche…). Er meinte es also tatsächlich ernst. Weiterhin zweifelte ich an seinen Kochkünsten.

„Wie konntest du nur die letzten Jahre überleben?!", fragte der Hobbykoch einige Zeit später, als bereits alles lecker roch und ein Knurren von meinem Bauch entlockte.

„Die Kantine hatte auch gutes Essen… Ich komme nur zum Schlafen nach Hause", gestand ich, was auch die Wahrheit war. Wozu unnötig die Küche schmutzig machen, wenn wir eh versorgt werden?

„Und was machste sonst so?"

„Arbeiten." Was denn sonst?

Er teilte nun das Essen von der Pfanne auf die zwei Teller auf. „Da haben sogar Rude und ich mehr zu erzählen", schmunzelte er und trug die Teller zum Tisch.

„Danke." Skeptisch betrachtete ich das Essen. Es sah… essbar aus… und es duftete köstlich… Wer hätte gedacht, dass Reno kochen konnte? Zwar kein Meisterkoch, aber dennoch sehr gut! Ich hoffe ich bekam alles runter… Wie schon gesagt: Ich bin das viele Essen nicht gewöhnt…

„Schmeckt's?" Er sah mich neugierig an.

„Ja! Wirklich gut!", bestätigte ich nach ein paar Bissen und schenkte ihm ein begeistertes Lächeln.

Auch er lächelte zufrieden.

Leider war ich schon bei der Hälfte satt und lehnte mich im Sessel zurück.

Reno sah mich verwundert an. Natürlich war sein Teller leer. Für ihn war das wahrscheinlich eine normale Portion. „Du solltest dir angewöhnen mehr zu essen. Bei Shinra brauchst du die Kraft, egal was man dort arbeitet."

„Ja, ich weiß…" Sagte sich so einfach…

Er überlegte kurz, bevor er weitersprach. „Lässt du deinen Arbeitstag nie gemütlich ausklingen… zum Beispiel vorm Fernseher?"

„Ich gehe ab und zu mit euch zwei Chaoten in die Bar."

„Ja, aber nich' jed'n Tag. Und sonst?"

Nun musste ich kurz überlegen. An den restlichen Tagen gehe ich immer gleich nach Hause, duschen und ins Bett…

„Ich glaub' du brauchst 'nen Freund, Alina", riss er mich plötzlich aus den Gedanken.

„Ich habe euch zwei und Zack… Das reicht mir", lachte ich.

Reno lehnte sich vor. „Dann müss'n wir öfters etwas mit dir unternehmen, damit du hier nich' verrückt wirst."

„Ich genieße die Ruhe. Glaub mir. Ich werde hier nicht verrückt."

Mein Gegenüber lächelte und stützte seinen Kopf mit der linken Hand ab. Er machte mich nervös… Jetzt wäre zum Beispiel einer dieser Momente, wo ich doch lieber alleine wäre…

„Außerdem brauchst' jemanden, der darauf achtet, dasst' schön brav isst."

„Ich habe die letzten Jahre auch so gut überlebt, Reno." Was geht ihm das an? Es war meine Sache was ich tue und was nicht…

Wieder ein charmantes Lächeln seinerseits, was mich auch zum Lächeln brachte, aber die Unsicherheit in mir aufsteigen ließ.

„Hättest nicht trotzdem gern jemanden an deiner Seite?" Seine Stimme wurde ruhiger… Worauf will er hinaus? Langsam machte sich mein Fluchtreflex wieder bemerkbar… Warte! Das ist meine Wohnung! Ich könnte ihn jederzeit rausschmeißen!

Da mir das zu unangenehm wurde stand ich auf und nahm die Teller um sie wegzuräumen. „Wie schon gesagt: Ich habe schon euch zwei und Zack."

Endlich wird das Waschbecken auch mal eingeweiht.

„Warte, ich helf' dir mit'n Abwaschen. Schließlich hab' ich's dreckig gemacht", meinte er und stand auch schon neben mir. Die Ärmel hatte er bereits hochgekrempelt. Ja, ich habe keine Spülmaschine. Wenn man alleine lebte, brauchte man so etwas nicht. Ich übernahm das Abtrocknen.

Wir waren fast fertig, als unsere Handys gleichzeitig eine Nachricht erhielten. Zufall? Wer schrieb uns um diese Uhrzeit?

Es war Rude… „Das Shinra Hauptquartier wird angegriffen!"


	4. Chapter 4

KAPITEL 4:

Reno hatte natürlich die gleiche Nachricht erhalten und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken liefen wir beide zur Tür, er schnappte sich sein Sakko, wo seine Waffe war und wir rannten los.

Auf den Straßen war bereits die Hölle los und ich wunderte mich, warum wir nichts mitbekommen hatten… Er war doch einkaufen… Daraus schloss ich, dass es ein geplanter überraschender Angriff sein musste. Mitglieder von SOLDAT aller Art und Infanteristen waren angriffsbereit und liefen zum Shinra-Gebäude, während Zivilisten um ihr Leben liefen. Von allen Richtungen waren Schüsse zu hören und etwas weiter entfernt stieg Rauch auf. Recht bald sahen wir, dass schockierender Weise unsere eigenen Shinra-Roboter auf unsere Leute losgingen. Was zum Henker hatte das zu bedeuten?!

Ich wechselte meine Munition, weil ich wusste, dass diese Dinger keine Blitze vertrugen. Das teilte ich Reno gleich mit, was eher unnötig war, da sein Schlagstock bereits auf Knopfdruck elektrisch war. Er rannte zu einem anderen Roboter, der im Sinn hatte zwei Zivilisten anzugreifen. Ich gab dem Turk Rückendeckung.

„Renn' zum Hauptquartier! Ich werd' mit denen schon fertig!", rief er mir dann zu.

Ich nickte und tat was er sagte. Bloß keine Zeit verlieren!

Der Eingang zum Gebäude war aufgesprengt und man sah SOLDAT-Kämpfer, die die Roboter zu Kleinmetall verarbeiteten, aber auch einige Verwundete.

„Alina! In den oberen Stockwerken sind noch Leute!", rief mir Kunsel, ein Rang-3-SOLDAT und guter Freund Zacks zu. „Zack ist auch noch oben!"

Ich nickte und eilte zum Lift, der glücklicherweise offen war, damit ich nicht unnötig Zeit vergeudete, wie über die Treppen wäre ich zu langsam. Ich verstand Kunsels Aussage, da ich mich in den oberen Stockwerken, besonders im Labor gut auskannte.

„Mach schon!", brüllte ich, als ob es helfen würde…

Im 48. Stockwerk angekommen sah ich Zack bereits mit vielen kleinen Robotern kämpfen. Diese konnten in Massen wie hier sehr fies und gefährlich werden.

Ich lief zu ihm und schoss einige Dinger weg.

„Schön dich zu sehen", sagte er und haute mit einem kräftigen Schlag einen großen Roboter um.

„Sind noch Leute hier?", fragte ich.

„Ja. Bin selber erst hergerannt. Teilen wir uns auf!", schlug er vor und lief auch schon den Gang rechts entlang. Okay, der Gang links entlang war der Labor-Bereich. Ich musste mich beeilen, denn nicht alle Mitarbeiter waren mit Waffen vertraut oder hatten generell keine Waffenerfahrung.

Nachdem ich einige Räume durchsucht hatte, lief ich mit den gefundenen Personen zum Liftbereich, wo auch schon Zack mit seinen Leuten stand und den Liftknopf misshandelte.

„Lazard rief gerade an. Im Foyer ist der Teufel los!", sagte er und wir alle quetschten uns in die enge Liftkabine. Unten angekommen bot sich uns tatsächlich ein schreckliches Bild. Immer mehr Roboter marschierten herein. Die SOLDAT-Kämpfer hatten kaum Chancen, woraufhin Zack und ich ihnen zu Hilfe kamen und schlugen viele dieser Dinger auseinander. Wer hätte sich gedacht, dass sich das enorme Kampftraining, das ich vor meiner Bewerbung absolviert hatte, endlich mal bezahlt machen würde?

Recht bald kam Sephiroth an unsere Seite und hatte keinen großen Aufwand diese Feinde zu Kleinmetall zu verarbeiten.

„Was ist hier los? Wieso greifen uns unsere eigenen Waffen an?", fragte Zack aufgeregt.

„Das ist Hollanders Werk." Wie konnte Sephiroth so ruhig bleiben?

„Was?" Zack verstand kein Wort. Auch ich nicht. Hollander? Diesen Namen hatte ich schon einmal gehört…

Sephiroth wandte sich zu mir. „Alina, kümmere du dich um die Mitarbeiter und die Verwundeten. Schaff sie hier raus." Dann wandte er sich zu Zack. „Folge mir. Ich erkläre dir alles später."

Gesagt, getan. Während die zwei das Gebäude durch den gesprengten Eingangsbereich verließen, lief ich zurück und holte einige Potions hervor und verließ mit den anderen das Schlachtfeld durch den Notausgang.

Bis in die Morgenstunden versorgte ich mit einigen anderen die Verwundeten an einem sicheren Ort. Allmählich beruhigte sich die Lage und der Krach von Geschossen und allem was dazugehörte verstummte langsam. Ab und zu erreichten uns Nachrichten, dass es langsam ruhiger wurde auf den Straßen und die Roboter alle beseitigt wurden.

Um mich herum weinten Kinder, sowie Mütter und die, die es nicht taten, saßen wie in Trance da und waren kaum ansprechbar. Der Anblick war einfach grauenhaft.

Langsam sank mein Adrenalinspiegel und ich fühlte die Erschöpfung. Um nicht umzukippen, setzte ich mich auf dem Boden, etwas abseits der anderen und lehnte mich an eine Mauer. Mein Kopf begann zu brummen und mein linker Arm, sowie mein rechter Bein schmerzten immer mehr. Ein Blick darauf verriet mir den Grund: Ich blutete sehr stark und hatte einige tiefe Abschürfungen. Sobald ich mich beruhig hatte, werde ich mich darum kümmern. Aber jetzt wollte ich nur meine Augen schließen… Reno hatte Recht. Ich sollte mehr essen, damit ich mehr Kraft hatte, denn mein Kreislauf wollte nicht mehr mitmachen und langsam verschwamm alles vor meinen Augen…

Das nächste was ich mitbekam waren leise ruhige Stimmen um mich herum. Ich konnte sie nicht identifizieren. Meine Augenlider fühlten sich an als wären Gewichte daran gehängt, denn öffnen konnte ich sie nicht. Ich lag nicht mehr auf einem kalten Asphaltboden, sondern auf etwas Weichem. Es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder eine Matratze oder ein großer Sarg. Letzterer wäre nicht gut, denn ich war ja noch am Leben soweit ich es beurteilen konnte. Ich wollte mich bewegen oder etwas sagen um auf mich aufmerksam zu machen, doch es war unmöglich. Der kläffende Schmerz in meinem Arm und Bein war etwas abgedämpft und mein Kopf brummte auch nicht mehr so stark. Ich hatte auch das Gefühl, dass etwas in meiner Armbeuge steckte. Das ließ mich darauf schließen, dass ich gerade eine Infusionsnadel in mir hatte. Also doch ein Krankenhaus… Eine weitere Welle der Erschöpfung machte sich in mir breit und ließ mich wieder wegdriften…

Nachdem ich ein weiteres Mal zu Bewusstsein gekommen war, machte ich einen weiteren Versuch meine Augen zu öffnen, was diesmal tatsächlich gelang! Vom vielen plötzlichen Licht geblendet schloss ich sie aber gleich wieder und blinzelte gleich darauf, damit sich meine Augen an die Verhältnisse gewöhnen konnten.

„Da bist du ja!", rief eine weibliche Stimme erfreut. Das ließ mich kurz erschrecken, da ich nicht sofort mit so einem Lärm gerechnet hatte. Ich sah nach links und direkt in die braunen Augen von Katy…

Ich musste mich räuspern um meine Stimme wiederzufinden. „Ja…"

Zum Aufsetzen war ich noch nicht in der Lage.

„Bleib liegen! Du bist gerade erst aufgewacht!" Ich bin weiterhin nicht taub, Katy…

„Was machst du hier? Wie lange war ich weg? Wie sieht es draußen aus?" Fragen über Fragen, auf die ich eine Antwort haben wollte.

„Typisch du. Nicht lange um den heißen Brei reden."

Ich warf ihr einen ernsten Blick zu, soweit ich in der Lage war…

„Also… Du warst zwei Tage weg. In Midgar ist wieder alles halbwegs ruhig und soweit ich weiß ist auch das Shinra Gebäude bald wieder wie neu. Rotschopf und Glatzkopf haben nicht viel erzählt…" Sie seufzte.

„Reno und Rude waren auch hier?" Wegen mir? Hatten die nichts Besseres zu tun?

„Ja. Sie haben sich Sorgen gemacht. Sie waren aber schnell wieder weg. Ist auch verständlich, weil bei ihnen herrscht jetzt Hochbetrieb."

Kann ich mir vorstellen. Mir überkam sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen, denn ich lag hier auf der faulen Haut. „Und was ist mit dir?" Ich sah, dass ihr rechter Oberarm verbunden war.

„Ach… Nur ein Streifschuss. Nichts Schlimmes", beruhigte sie mich. Sie war schon immer hart im Nehmen. Das ist meine Katy…

„Ich will hier weg…", murmelte ich.

Natürlich begann daraufhin eine Diskussion á la Ja-Nein-„Du darfst nicht!"-„Doch ich will!", bla, bla, bla… Schließlich kam eine Schwester, die mir versprach, ich könne morgen früh das Krankenhaus verlassen. Na wenigstens etwas…

Katy wollte in der Zeit bei mir bleiben, aber ich sagte ihr ich bräuchte keinen Babysitter. War zwar lieb von ihr gemeint, aber sie hatte doch auch Besseres zu tun. Nur widerwillig ließ sie mich zurück, aber schenkte mir ein aufbauendes Lächeln.

In der Nachttischschublade hatte man meine Waffe, Munition und Handy gelegt. Mehr (außer meiner Kleidung) hatte ich nie bei mir.

Ein Blick auf meinem Handydisplay verriet mir, dass ich zwei Anrufe in Abwesenheit und eine Nachricht hatte. Alles von Reno… „Wo bist du?" stand darin. Er musste es versucht haben, als ich die anderen verarztet hatte.

Ich schrieb eine Antwort: „Alles okay… :)" Mit Smiley? Ja… schließlich ging es mir ja wieder gut. So. Und was mache ich mit dem Rest des Tages? Faul im Bett liegen, über Gaia und die Welt nachdenken, den Arzt verfluchen, der die Infusionsnadel so dämlich gestochen hatte, sodass mir nun mein Arm wehtat, an den letzten dreckigen Teller, der in meinem Abwasch lag und inzwischen sicher schon zu schimmeln begonnen hatte… Renos gute Essen, seine schönen Augen, mit denen er mich neugierig angesehen hat und mich zum Lächeln brachte (wie jetzt gerade auch) und wie er sich um mir Sorgen machte…

Okay. Ich sollte meine Gedanken ausschalten, denn diese drifteten in die falsche Richtung… Es war eben Renos Art, andere Menschen zum Lachen zu bringen, weil er so witzig war… mehr oder weniger.

Was wohl mit Zack ist? Ich hoffe ihm geht es gut… Na ja mit Sephiroth an seiner Seite sollte nichts schief gehen.

„Alina!", rief plötzlich eine Stimme und ließ mich erschrecken. Wieso so schreckhaft heute? Im nächsten Moment fiel mir jemand um den Hals, womit ich überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte. Es war Reno…

„Hallo…", murmelte ich und versuchte die Schmerzen zu ignorieren, die plötzlich wieder hervorkamen.

Er ließ mich wieder los und setzte sich an die Bettkante. Ich setzte mich langsam auf.

„Schön zu sehen, dass' dir besser geht", sagte er und die Erleichterung war deutlich zu sehen.

Ich musste verlegen lächeln. „Bist du nur wegen mir hier?"

„Machste Witze? Klar! War mit Rude vorhin auch mal da."

Ich nickte.

„Haben uns echt Sorgen gemacht. Die Sanitäter haben dich bewundert, weilst trotz stark blutender Wunden noch auf den Beinen warst und andere versorgt hast", erklärte er.

„Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ich so stark verletzt war…", gestand ich.

„Du bemerkst nich' mal wennst Hunger hast", lächelte Reno und lehnte sich vor, was mich nervös machte. Ich mochte das nicht…

„I-ich werde mich bemühen mehr zu essen…", versprach ich. Ob ich es einhalten konnte, war eine andere Frage…

„Werd' ein Auge drauf haben."

Ich seufzte. „Soll mir Recht sein…"

Renos Handy klingelte und er hob ab ohne auf das Display zu sehen.. „Yo, bin unterwegs."

Aus welchen Gründen auch immer stieg Enttäuschung in mir hoch und ich senkte meinen Blick. Ich wollte irgendwie nicht, dass er ging… Oder wollte ich generell nicht alleine sein? Katy hatte ich doch auch weggeschickt… Warum dieses plötzliche Gefühl?

Er stand auf und fragte: „Wann darfste wieder nach Hause?"

„Morgenfrüh."

Er starrte mich ungläubig an. „Dein Ernst?"

„Ja. Ich hasse es unnötig herumzusitzen."

Daraufhin lehnte er sich wieder zu mir herab. „Dann werd' ich erst recht ein Auge auf dich haben, Alina."

Ich fühlte wie ich etwas rot wurde und kein Wort sagen konnte. Was war nur los? Ich wusste schon immer, dass viele Tabletten nicht gut waren!

„Na ja. Muss los. Viel zu tun…"

Ich nickte.

Beim Gehen winkte er mir zum Abschied. Ich winkte mit einem Lächeln zurück.

_Ich hoffe die Story gefällt euch bis jetzt ^^ _

_Hinterlasst doch bitte eine Review, damit ich das hier nicht umsonst hochlade... :/_


	5. Chapter 5

KAPITEL 5:

Auf den Straßen war das Gröbste der letzten Tage beseitigt und auch das Shinra Gebäude sah fast wie neu aus. Man merkte kaum, dass einst ein riesiges Loch reingesprengt worden war. Obwohl ich eigentlich im Bett liegen sollte, wie es die Krankenschwester verlangt hatte, war ich auf dem Weg zur Arbeit. Mir ging es gut. Ich war mir auch dessen bewusst, dass ich eine Standpauke von Reno bekam, fall er mich hier erwischen sollte. Einzig mein Bein bereitete mir noch Schmerzen, aber es war meiner Meinung nach harmlos. Hatte schon Schlimmeres.

Nachdem ich erfolgreich die Lobby passiert hatte ohne von gewissen Personen gesehen zu werden, stieg ich in den Lift. In der SOLDAT-Etage angekommen kam mir Zack entgegen, der sofort nach meinem Wohlbefinden fragte.

„Mir geht es soweit gut. Wie sieht es mit dir aus? Wieder alles geregelt?"

„Du kannst von Glück reden, dass du im Krankenhaus warst. Man hatte es aufs Labor abgesehen, aber mehr kann ich dir auch nicht sagen. Befehl von oben", seufzte er.

Ich sah ihn verwundert an. „Wieso? Schließlich arbeite ich hier."

„Ja, ich weiß, aber Shinra will keine Informationen preisgeben. Nur ausgewählte Personen dürfen davon wissen."

„Das ist doch lächerlich", sagte ich und verschränkte die Arme.

Zack zuckte mit den Achseln. Ich konnte ihn verstehen.

„Hatte es etwas mit Hollander zu tun, von dem Sephiroth sprach?"

Er nickte. „Aber behalte das für dich, sonst bekomm ich Ärger…"

„Schon klar."

„Na ja ich muss weiter. Momentan ist viel los."

„Okay. Man sieht sich."

Als sich unsere Wege trennten, überlegte ich, ob Reno vielleicht mehr wusste. Ich griff nach meinem Handy um ihn eine Nachricht zu schreiben, denn mich würde es schon interessieren, was hier los war und was der Grund des Anschlages war, besonders auf das Labor.

Die Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten: „Wir dürfen keine Informationen diesbezüglich preisgeben. Warum weißt du davon?" Die berühmte Schweigepflicht seitens Shinra lässt grüßen…

„Während des Anschlages erwähnte Sephiroth den Namen Hollander. Wer war er?"

Auch diesmal musste ich nicht lange warten. „Tut mir leid. Ich kann dir nichts sagen."

Genervt steckte ich mein Handy weg.

Ich ersparte es mir meine Kollegen zu fragen, denn die wussten sowieso nichts.

Mein Handy klingelte und ich sah, dass Reno eine weitere Nachricht geschrieben hatte: „Bist du schon daheim?"

Na ja… so ähnlich… „Nicht direkt."

Sofort trudelte die nächste Nachricht aufs Handy: „Bist du etwa im Haus?!" Hm… Was sollte ich darauf antworten?

„Ja." Wieso machte ich mir Sorgen? Es war ja meine Sache. Wie auf Befehl spürte ich ein schmerzhaftes Stecken bei meiner Wunde am Bein, doch ich biss die Zähne zusammen und ignorierte es soweit es ging. Auf meinem Platz im Labor konnte ich sowieso sitzen, sofern ich nicht wieder von anderen herumgehetzt wurde.

Von Reno kam übrigens keine weitere Nachricht. Wahrscheinlich war er sauer, weil ich nicht wie versprochen im Bett lag.

Als ich mich vor meinem Computer setzte und die Ergebnisse der letzten Forschungsversuche öffnete, musste ich wegen meinen Gedanken den Kopf schütteln. Ich kam mir vor wie ein kleines Kind, das etwas Böses angestellt hatte und sich jetzt vor der Bestrafung der Eltern fürchtete. Fehlte nur noch, dass ich mir die Augen zuhielt nach dem Motto: „Du siehst mich nicht." Doch anstatt den Kopf in den Sand zu stecken, sollte ich lieber die Ergebnisse auf dem Bildschirm vor mir analysieren und auswerten. Schließlich werde ich dafür bezahlt. Also schob ich gedanklich meine privaten Sorgen mit einem Bulldozer in einen tiefen Graben und schüttete diesen mit meiner Arbeit zu.

Ich war so sehr in meine Arbeit vertieft, dass ich nicht bemerkte, dass plötzlich jemand vor meinem Schreibtisch stand.

Als ich meinen Blick hob um zu sehen, wer es war, bekam ich fast einen Herzinfarkt… Ob das in meinem Zustand gut fürs Herz was…?

„Erschreck mich nicht so!", sagte ich zu Reno, der etwas sauer aussah.

Er knallte beide Hände auf die Tischplatte, wodurch er sich zu mir vorbeugte und fragte: „Was machst du hier?!"

Ich ignorierte den zornigen Unterton und antwortete knapp: „Arbeiten."

„Aber sicher nicht in deiner Verfassung!" Er wurde lauter. Musste man vor einem Turk Angst haben, wenn er zornig wird?

„Mir geht es gut!" Nun wurde ich auch sauer. Für wen hielt er sich?

„Du warst wegen dem Blutverlust zwei Tage weggetreten und bist erst heute Morgen – meiner Meinung nach viel zu früh – aus'm Krankenhaus entlassen worden! Jetzt mal davon abgesehen, dass du sicher noch nichts gegessen hast!"

„Es reicht, Reno!", sagte ich mit lauter Stimme und stand wütend auf… leider ein bisschen zu schnell, denn plötzlich begann sich alles zu drehen… Ich bekam noch mit Reno mich geschockt ansah und um den Schreibtisch eilte, bevor alles schwarz wurde…

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, fand ich mich an einem vertrauten Ort wieder: Im Krankenhaus… Ich war alleine und wieder an einem Tropf angehängt. Momentan war ich einfach zu dickköpfig um Reno Recht zu geben, was das Zuhausebleiben betraf. Es war meine Sache was ich tat und was nicht! Was musste er sich so aufregen?! Wenn er mich nicht so wütend gemacht hätte, wäre ich schön brav am Computer gesessen und wäre nicht umgekippt! Am liebsten hätte ich ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst um meiner Wut mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen! Ich könnte jetzt sowieso einen Box-Sack vertragen… Verdammt… Mir war noch immer so schwindelig… Wie lange war ich wohl diesmal weg? Wo war mein Handy? Es lag auf dem Nachttisch. Okay, diesmal nur ein paar Stunden.

Ich setzte mich langsam auf, denn die Matratze war zu unangenehm um darauf zu liegen.

Kurz darauf klopfte es an der Tür und Rude kam herein. „Wie geht es dir?", war seine Frage und stellte sich ans Fußende des Bettes.

„Scheiße."

Er schmunzelte, wofür ich ihm am liebsten das Kissen an den Kopf geworfen hätte.

„Reno ist sauer."

„Soll er doch." Ich war es auch. „Wie lange bin ich diesmal hier eingesperrt?"

„Ich bin hier um dich abzuholen."

Wirklich?! Ich glaube ich habe mich verhört? „Eine gute Nachricht."

Er lachte. Was war daran so witzig?

„Deine Wunde am Bein war wieder aufgeplatzt wodurch du wieder viel Blut verloren hast", erklärte er.

Ich nickte.

„Und deine Blutwerte sind im Keller. Du bist vorläufig von der Arbeit krankgeschrieben."

Ich sah ihn entsetzt an. Das können die doch nicht machen! „War das Renos Idee?!" Wehe ihm!

„Ich hole eine Schwester." Noch bevor ich ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, verließ er den Raum.

Genervt nahm ich mein Handy und schrieb Reno eine Nachriecht: „Ich hasse dich."

Nach einigem Hin und Her betraten Rude und ich meine Wohnung.

„Ab hier kann ich auf mich selbst aufpassen", sagte ich zu Rude.

„Versprich mir, dass du zu Hause bleibst. Sonst kann ich mir das Gemotze von Reno anhören", seufzte Rude lächelnd.

Ich schenkte ihm ein mattes Lächeln. „Ja, versprochen."

Er nickte und ließ mich zurück. Der Arme…

So. Was mache ich…? Verdammt ich war es überhaupt nicht gewöhnt zu Hause zu sein…

Mir fiel ein, dass ich ja noch einen dreckigen Teller auf mich wartete, den ich sofort abspülte und wegräumte. Dann beschloss ich mich auf die Couch zu legen und den Fernseher einzuschalten. Mir ist gar nicht aufgefallen, dass unsere Firma so sehr in den Medien vertreten war.

Mein Handy klingelte. Falls es Reno war, hob ich nicht ab, aber es war Zack.

„Alina, wie geht es dir? Hab von Reno gehört, was passiert ist… Gute Besserung!"

Wie schnell konnte ein Mensch ohne Punkt und Komma reden?

„Den Umständen entsprechend… Ich werde in meinen eigenen vier Wänden festgehalten…" Am liebsten hätte ich Reno einen eiskalten Blick zugeworfen.

„Soll ich kurz bei dir vorbeischauen? Ich hätte gerade Zeit. Soll ich dir etwas mitbringen?"

„Von mir aus." Ein Nein kannte er ja nicht. „Ich brauche nichts."

„Okay, ich bin gleich bei dir", sagte er begeistert und legte auf.

Einige Minuten später stand er vor meiner Tür. Kaum hatte ich diese geöffnet, fiel er mir um den Hals und ich hatte zu tun um nicht umzukippen.

Glücklicherweise ließ er mich schnell wieder los, damit ich die Tür schließen konnte und er sich auf die Couch setzen konnte.

Ich nahm neben ihm Platz, aber mit Sicherheitsabstand. Man weiß ja nie…

Mir kam der Anschlag wieder in den Sinn und so beschloss ich einen weiteren Versuch zu starten um an Informationen zu kommen. Diesmal versuchte ich es mit süßer Stimme, denn da konnte Zack sicher nicht anders: „Magst du mir erzählen, was passiert ist während ich zwei Tage weg war?" Und schön mit den Wimpern klimpern.

Zack seufzte, begann aber trotzdem zu erzählen: „Als wir Hollander verfolgten, kam es zu einem weiteren Angriff. Irgendwie kam es zum Bruch bei der Platte und ich bin hinuntergestürzt, direkt in eine Kirche bei den Slums, wo sich eine hübsche Frau um mich gekümmert hat. Ihr Name ist Aerith. Sie ist wirklich süß, aber ein bisschen eigenartig", schwärmte er mir vor. Typisch. Alle Welt macht sich Sorgen und er flirtet mit Frauen… Die Arme. Sie tut mir jetzt schon Leid…

Er beschrieb seinen kurzen Aufenthalt dort unten und erzählte vom „Blumen-für-Midgar-und-Geld-fürs-Portmonee"-Plan. Klang ja nicht schlecht. Midgar könnte sowieso mehr Grünzeugs vertragen.

„Wie findest du eigentlich meine Augen?", kam es dann von ihm. Ich richtete meinen Blick vom Fernseher zu ihm, der mir schonwieder so unangenehm nahe war.

„Was soll ich sagen? Blau. Mit Mako."

„Ihr gefallen meine Augen", sagte er voller Stolz.

„Schön für dich." Erzähl endlich weiter!

Er zögerte kurz, bevor er dies tat. „Jedenfalls… wurde bald darauf das Labor angegriffen… mit einer Esper, die Genesis heraufbeschworen hatte. Glücklicherweise kam Angeal schnell zur Hilfe."

Genesis und Angeal? Ich dachte die beiden wären gefallen?! „Aber Shinra gab ein Rundschreiben raus, dass die beiden gefallen seien…"

Zack sah mich ernst an. „Shinra… Das sind alles Informationen, die nur ausgewählte Personen wissen dürften."

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich werde schweigen wie ein Grab…", seufzte ich und wusste, dass ich nicht mehr erfahren werde, also beschloss ich es hier sein zu lassen.

Daraufhin herrschte Schweigen. Lediglich der Fernseher trällerte etwas vor sich hin. Nach einigen Minuten der Stille begann Zacks Handy zu läuten.

„Aerith! Wie geht es dir? ... Welchen Wagen – Oh! Nein, ich habe es nicht vergessen! Ich komme sofort!" Zack scheint nicht gelogen zu haben. Er stand auf und ich begleitete ihn zur Tür.

„Danke dass du mir von den Anschlägen erzählt hast."

Er lächelte mich an. „Kein Problem. Und vergiss nicht! Schweigepflicht!" Ja ja… „Ich werde jetzt den Blumenwagen bauen."

Ich musste lachen. „Viel Spaß."

„Den werden wir haben", lächelte er und zwinkerte.

Ich verdrehte die Augen und verabschiedete mich von ihm.

Kurz nachdem Zack gegangen war, läutete es wieder an der Tür. Ich erwartete eigentlich niemanden, öffnete aber trotzdem, was ich sofort bereute. Es war Reno… Sofort wollte ich die Tür wieder schließen, doch er drückte dagegen.

Ich fand mich damit ab, dass ich sowieso keine Kraft hatte und ließ ihn rein. Genervt und ziemlich sauer setzte ich mich wieder auf die Couch und versuchte mich auf das Programm im Fernsehen zu konzentrieren.

Reno hatte eine Tüte mit Essen mitgebracht, das er in den Küchenschrank stellte, wobei er einiges auf die Küchentheke stellte, zusammen mit einigen Küchenutensilien, wie mir das Klimpern einer Pfanne und des Weiteren verreit.

Wir sahen uns beide nicht an und tauschten keine Worte aus. Zum ersten Mal war ich dem Fernseher dankbar.

Während das Zeug in der Pfanne langsam vor sich hin brutzelte und einen leckeren Duft verbreitete, begann Reno den Tisch zu decken.

Unerwarteter Weise ließ mein Magen ein Knurren von sich, was ihn zum Schmunzeln brachte. „Das Essen ist gleich fertig."

Ich fand das überhaupt nicht witzig und ehrlich gestanden war es mir peinlich, denn das war für Reno wahrlich eine Genugtuung. Ich gab ihm keine Antwort, stand aber auf um mich an den Esstisch zu setzen, denn es hatte sowieso keinen Sinn ihm zu widersprechen.

Gleich darauf servierte Reno das Essen und setzte sich mir gegenüber.

Diese peinliche Stille während dem Essen war unerträglich. Obwohl ich am liebsten wie ein wildes Tier über meinen Teller hergefallen wäre, aß ich nur kleine Happen. Mein Gegenüber und ich tauschten weiterhin keine Blicke.

Langsam aber doch schaffte ich es meinen Teller zu leeren und Reno räumte das Geschirr weg.

Ich blieb weiterhin sitzen und studierte das Holzmuster des Tisches.

„Wie lange willste mich noch anschweigen? Will dir ja nur helfen", meinte er während dem Abwaschen.

Ich will einfach nicht bemuttert werden. Ich kann auf mich selber aufpassen und wie ich mit meiner Gesundheit umgehe ist auch meine Sache. Selbst wenn ich durch Leichtsinn tot umkippe war das noch immer meine Sache. Ja, es ist nett von ihm, aber ich wollte das nicht. Besonders das mit dem Krankschreiben war die Höhe!

Ich seufzte und sah in Renos Gesicht, der inzwischen vor mir hockte und mich ernst ansah. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er zu mir gekommen war. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich sagen sollte…

Reno legte seine Hände auf meine Schulter und fragte: „Alles okay?"

Ich blickte einige Sekunden in seine Augen um eine Antwort zu finden, aber beschloss weiterhin zu schweigen und nickte nur.

Hatte ich meine Stimme verloren? Sonst konnte ich meine Klappe auch nie halten.

Er stand auf und nahm mich bei der Hand, wodurch ich auch aufstehen musste. Aus welchen Gründen auch immer verschwand meine Wut. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen und musste in seine Augen sehen. Irgendetwas faszinierte mich…

Er legte seine Lippen langsam auf meine und seinen linken Arm um meine Taille, wodurch ich nun ganz nah an ihm war. Meine Hände ruhten an seinem Oberkörper, während seine Küsse intensiver wurden und beinahe meinen Versand raubten.

Eigentlich hätte ich nun das Recht ihm eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen, doch mein Körper ließ es nicht zu.

Langsam wanderte seine Linke von der Taille über die Hüfte zu meinem Po. Zwar war mir das unangenehm, aber jetzt war mir das egal. Meine Hände knöpften langsam sein Hemd auf und seine Rechte hielt meine Wange. Ich legte meinen Kopf in den Nacken, damit er meinen Hals besser küssen konnte, was mir eine Gänsehaut verlieh. Inzwischen waren alle Knöpfe offen, wodurch er mir erlaubte, sein Hemd abzustreifen. Das gleiche tat er nun bei mir, während meine Hände seine Oberarme erkundeten, die wirklich durchtrainiert waren. Schnell suchten meine Lippen wieder seine, die natürlich sehr weich waren und süchtig machten. Meine Hände erkundeten auch seinen Oberkörper, sowie seine Bauchmuskulatur. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sich unter seinem Anzug so ein wunderbarer Körper befand?

Meine Bluse fand schnell den Weg zum Boden, während wir beide langsam auf die Couch sanken. Ich unten. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass wir schon da waren…

Zu unserem Unglück begann sein Handy zu läuten. Er ignorierte es einfach und küsste sich stattdessen einen Weg nach unten über mein Kinn, zu meinem Hals und zu den Schlüsselbeinen, während seine Hände langsam die Träger meines BHs abstreiften. Ich stöhnte kurz auf, was mein Verlangen nach ihm stärkten… Meine Finger krallten sich leicht in seinen Rücken, was ihn wiederum zum Aufstöhnen brachte. Ganz langsam glitten seine Lippen noch weiter runter und ich konnte ein weiteres Stöhnen kaum aufhalten… Seine warmen Hände wanderten ebenfalls nach unten… Meine Hände legte ich über meinen Kopf und krallte sie in einen Polster, der sich in Reichweite befand. Ich ertrug diese Hitze kaum…

Ein weiteres Mal störte das Klingeln des Handys diese Atmosphäre, was Reno kurz bei meinem Bauchnabel zögern ließ, aber er ließ trotzdem seine Hände zu meinen Brüsten wandern und sofort zum Verschluss meines BHs um diesen zu öffnen und im nächsten Moment im weitem Bogen wegzuwerfen. Gleich darauf fanden seine Hände den Weg von den Brüsten über meine Rippen, meinem Bauch zum Saum meiner Hose, woraufhin ich mein Becken leicht anhob, damit Reno das Kleidungsstück langsam abstreifen konnte indem ich meine Beine anhob. Reno nutzte die Gelegenheit um sich zwischen meinen Beinen zu platzieren und wieder meinen Mund küsste. Seine Hände suchten die meine über meinem Kopf… Ich spürte die Hitze zwischen unsere Körper, was meine Begierde zu ihm noch weiter stärkte und die Lage noch unerträglicher machte.

Gerade als er wieder begann zu meinem Hals zu wandern, läutete sein Handy ein drittes Mal. Diesmal aber setzte er sich auf und sagte: „Tut mir leid…" und holte sein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche um abzuheben. „Yo?" Er versuchte mit einem Räuspern seine Stimme wiederzufinden.

Ich währenddessen setzte mich genervt auf. Was auch immer es war, es musste wichtig sein…


End file.
